


Influenced

by leoraine



Category: CSI New York
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-03
Updated: 2011-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-20 01:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoraine/pseuds/leoraine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny had a hard day at work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Influenced

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Written for tvnetwork1_las challenge, the prompt word was Corruption.  
> Beta-reader: Tania

The gym was mostly empty when Lindsay walked in. She didn't have to search long; she was pretty sure where she could find her husband. The rhythmic thumping of leather against leather led her to the punching bag. She stopped not far away from it, watching for a moment as Danny pummeled the bag with silent fury, but frowned when it was clear he wasn't planning on stopping anytime soon.

Clearing her throat, Lindsay folded her arms across her chest. Danny inserted two more hits, let out a sigh and slowly turned to look at her.

"Sometimes, I just hate my job," he said and hit the bag once more, for good measure.

"No, you don't," Lindsay said with a smile and a slight shake of her head. "You just hate the stuff you can't control."

"Yeah, like idiotic lawyers and corrupt cops. I really hate those," he growled, ready to turn back to the bag, but Lindsay stepped up to him and caught his gloved hands in hers. Danny grimaced, but she pulled him closer and raised her eyebrows.

"I heard the Colbert case was a fiasco. I know you worked hard on it, and it wasn't your fault. Wanna share what happened or would you rather continue in trying to kill that poor bag?"

"Can I do both?" Danny asked with a little smile, and then shook his head. "Sorry babe, it's just... we had him. That damn bastard was going to jail. I had rock-solid evidence, but then the lawyers came and pulled out all that shit about Morenski."

"I heard he was arrested two weeks after you closed the case," Lindsay frowned. "He was taking bribes, right?"

"Yeah," Danny growled. "He had a pretty little business running by the side. Which had absolutely nothing to do with the case, but as he was the first officer securing the scene, any evidence found there was questioned. And because our suspect is the son of a wealthy businessman who could afford the best lawyers, the case was practically tossed out of the window. Once the corporal evidence went, the two witnesses also pulled back their testimonies, claiming sudden loss of memory," Danny snorted, disgusted. One corrupt cop, and the whole system became practically useless.

"That sucks," Lindsay admitted, and then leaned over so that her lips almost touched Danny's cheek.  
"But you know what sucks more?" She asked innocently and Danny slowly shook his head, the recent anger being pushed back by other, more pleasurable feelings.

"What?" he asked when Lindsay didn't seem to rush with the answer.

"Sleeping on the couch, because you ignore your beautiful wife on a free night, when your daughter finally learned that sleeping through the whole night is a nice thing to do."

Danny blinked.

"So," she whispered, her eyes twinkling conspiratorially. "You can either stay here and punch that bag a little more, and there'll be an ice pack in the fridge waiting for your bruised knuckles, or you'll forget the case, take a shower and be home before the dinner gets cold, the wine gets warm and the candles burn down. Choose wisely, babe," she finished, planting a sensuous kiss on his neck, just below his ear. Without another word, she turned around and walked out of the gym, leaving Danny momentarily stunned.

"Oh, to Hell with it," he muttered after few precious seconds went by, and started taking off his gloves, heading towards the showers. If there was one person that could corrupt him, it was definitely his wife.


End file.
